La Kunoichi, el Hokage y la nieve
by kakatsushi
Summary: KAKASAKU. A veces, sin saberlo, para lo que más te retrasas es para lo que más deseas EDITADO . ¡Feliz año nuevo!


**LA KUNOICHI, EL HOKAGE Y LA NIEVE.**

_Summary: KAKASAKU. A veces, sin saberlo, para lo que más te retrasas es para lo que más deseas. ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo chicas!_

_Aquí con un nuevo fic listo para celebrar el fin de año ^.^_

_Un agradecimiento ENORME a Kusubana Yoru que sirvió de Beta para éste fic. De verdad, chica, la mitad del crédito para éste OneShot es tuyo ;-) (Ovación de pie por el trabajo que hiciste para que quedara mejor ^.^)_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me regalaron un review la vez pasada. Hubo unos que no contesté porque no me dejaron su mail, pero los leí todos, me hicieron reír y motivarme mucho ^.^ ¡Gracias!_

_¡Espero hayan pasado un linda Navidad!_

_Notas: Posible spoiler del manga en cuanto al nuevo titulo de Kakashi, siempre y cuando se considere a Danzuo como el sexto Hokage. Uno de los ff más "WAFF" que he escrito (aunque no lo es taaaaaaanto) :P _

* * *

Sakura enterró su nariz dentro de la caliente tela de su abrigo blanco. El cuello largo y suave, le proporcionaba un poco de calor para contrarrestar el inclemente clima invernal que convertía en un paisaje blanco a los antes verdes caminos hacia Konoha.

Habían pasado varios años sin que tanta nieve cayera sobre la villa, y para disgusto de la Kunoichi, los pequeños copos blancos decidieron hacer su aparición justo cuando ella regresaba a la villa después de una misión.

- Estúpida nieve. – Se quejó la chica de cabello rosa caminando lentamente, sintiendo como su peso ganaba a la capa helada y se enterraba ligeramente en ésta. Por supuesto que, siendo la gran Kunoichi que era, podía evitarlo, pero la idea de que al utilizar su chacra podría hacer que regresara más rápido a la villa, no le apetecía ni un poco.

No es que le disgustara el clima, era sólo que la atmosfera festiva la hacía sentirse infinitamente melancólica. Y aunque la fiesta anual de Kiba; ése mismo día, solía ser divertida al principio, al final de la noche cuando todos se retiraban con sus personas especiales, ella quedaba allí… sola.

Suspiró.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, pero pospondría su llegada el mayor tiempo posible, aunque fueran algunos minutos, ya que, en ése momento, al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver el ícono de la aldea; los rostros de los Hokage's.

Fijó su atención en el último rostro esculpido y sintió un vuelco en el estomago, dejando su mente en blanco por algún tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza y desechó el sentimiento de inmediato, sustituyéndolo por una ligera risa al recordar todo por lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre artista para intentar obtener una imagen del Sichidaime. Por supuesto, el escultor terminó cediendo a los deseos del nuevo Hokage cuando encontró todo su material artístico con una adición nueva; unos extraños y burlones rostros plasmados por todos lados.

El resultado, el nuevo rostro en la montaña, tal y cual todos lo habían conocido estos años.

Había sido una gran y divertida idea ser la asistente del Hokage cuando Shizune se retiró, acercándola más a él; hasta que sintió que su lugar era en el campo de batalla y regresó a las misiones Ninja. Que pena por el Sichidaime que, aunque compartiera el sentimiento de la Kunoichi, debía quedarse en su oficina.

Miró involuntariamente hacia la parte sin rostros de la montaña y volvió a su sentimiento de melancolía.

Allí faltaba un rostro, allí debería estar la imagen del ninja más fuerte de la villa. Pero, a pesar de que el mismo Hokage quería cederle su titulo, nada podía hacerse mientras Naruto siguiera pensando que no era digno del cargo, y todo por haber salvado a la villa entera… matando a Sasuke.

La Kunoichi apretó los puños, tratando de alejar toda la tristeza que el destino de su amigo le causaba y fallando miserablemente. Aún, después de ver a Uzumaki tan mal por tres años, le dolía mucho.

A veces se sentía impotente al ver a una imitación del rubio; porque ése no era Naruto. En ése Ninja no había un extraño gesto de incomodidad al no entender las cosas, tampoco había una brillante mirada azulada, ni una estúpida sonrisa que iluminaba sus días; y la culpa; por haber deseado en algún momento la muerte de Sasuke, la estaba comiendo viva cuando Naruto miraba, con ojos tristes, la piedra de los caídos; puesto que lo que más le dolía es que allí no estaba el nombre de Uchiha por sus traiciones a Konoha y a ellos, a sus amigos; su familia.

- Sino fuera por Hinata… - Se autocensuró la Kunoichi, no queriendo en realidad terminar ésa frase, porque sin la tímida chica de cabello negro, pudo haber resultando en el final de Uzumaki.

Pero, afortunadamente, la heredera Hyuuga evitó que la completa desesperanza se apoderara del rubio mandándolo a un abismo profundo sin una salida.

Hinata no había cedido; como los demás, cuando Naruto pedía estar solo, ella había estado velando las pesadillas del rubio, sirviendo para escucharlo cuando él estuvo listo y dándole palabras de confianza.

Y aunque aún faltaba mucho para recuperar al viejo Naruto, Sakura podía ver destellos del antiguo Uzumaki cuando la chica de ojos color plata sonreía… Todavía había esperanza, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Siguió caminando, sólo un poco más rápido.

La bruma que se levantaba sobre la nieve era espesa, pero conforme sus pasos la acercaban a las puertas de la villa, podía notar una figura humana; parada frente a ella sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Frunció el ceño. El no conocer respuestas concretas, siempre la habían puesto furiosa, y el no tener idea de quién era esa persona, logró el mismo efecto en la Kunoichi.

Apresuró de inmediato sus pasos, pero sonrió de medio lado – ignorando ésas inoportunas mariposas en el estomago – cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Él estaba ocultando su chacra, por lo que no lo había reconocido antes.

Se detuvo un par de metros detrás de él analizándolo más claramente, de espaldas a ella mirando hacia el cielo; un abrigo largo, blanco, que sustituía su capa común en ésos días, por debajo aún se podían apreciar sus pantalones Jounin, un desordenado cabello color plata que; gracias a Kami, no estaba escondido tras el extraño accesorio que mostraba su titulo. No es que él lo usara mucho, pero cuando lo hacía era raro no ver su desalineada figura natural.

A pesar de que él parecía no estar consciente de su presencia, Sakura sabía que probablemente él la había sentido acercarse a la villa mucho antes de que ella mirara su "extraña" figura entre la bruma de la nieve.

- Me pregunto, ¿qué encuentras tan interesante en el cielo? No es como si hubiera algo muy atractivo allí, ni siquiera hay aves volando… Hokage-sama. – Comentó la Médico, no pudiendo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al escuchar al hombre frente a ella reír tontamente. Era como si pudiera ver su ojo solitario curvearse en su legendario: "ojo feliz."

- En realidad, mi atención estaba en los copos de nieve… Jounin-san. – Declaró el alto Shinobi mirando por sobre su hombro a la mujer de ojos verdes. Sonrió aún más cuando notó un bonito; y por ello muy divertido, entrecejo fruncido. Mordió sus labios para no reír abiertamente cuando notó a la kunoichi poniéndose roja debido a su fuerte enojo al no haberla llamado por su nombre. – Tú empezaste con los títulos formales. – Aclaró antes de que ella se le lanzara a golpes o insultos, Hokage o no, eso nunca la había detenido.

Para mayor diversión de el de cabellos color plata, la médico resopló y miró para otro lado cruzando los brazos. Conociéndola como él lo hacía, sabía que Sakura no diría nada sobre su pequeño desacierto. Tomó aire y giró completamente para encararla.

- ¿No se suponía que llegarías hace unas cinco horas? – Preguntó el líder de la villa rascando su nuca y ladeando hacia la derecha su cabeza.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. No sabía como responder ésa pregunta que descubriría el verdadero motivo de su retraso.

Por un lado Kakashi era un muy querido amigo, alguien increíblemente leal, a quien siempre acudía para algún consejo, uno de los hombres que habían estado a su lado en los peores momentos de su vida… y en su corazón el hombre por el que guardaba un sentimiento demasiado especial. Pero él también era el Hokage; su superior, la persona más respetada en las cinco naciones Ninja, su ex maestro, el Ninja Copia, Kakashi del Sharingan, el hombre con los records más increíbles en su carrera Ninja… y todo eso lo hacía fuera de su lenguaje.

Suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

De todas las personas de las que su podía haber enamorado, tenía que ser precisamente del menos factible.

- Supongo que la fiesta de Kiba no te es tan atractiva, ¿na? – Preguntó él notando que había algún tipo de conflicto en la Kunoichi.

Sakura miró momentáneamente al enmascarado y sonrió de una forma ligera. Por lo menos había sido más directo en preguntar el motivo de su tardanza, pero, sin indagar en el por qué no quería estar en la fiesta.

Asintió una vez. Sí, Kakashi la conocía bien, pero ella podía jactarse de ser la única mujer a la que él dejaba inmiscuirse en su vida y, de sus amigos, la que más lo conocía.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? – Cuestionó con una media sonrisa hacia el confundido líder de la aldea.

- ¿Ugh? -

- Tú tampoco quieres ir. ¿Por qué más estarías aquí mirando copos de nieve y no en la casa de Kiba bebiendo con todos los demás? –

Kakashi la miró fijamente durante algunos segundos; como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo, después tomó aire y giró un poco mirando al cielo.

- Tal vez tengo otro motivo. –

Sakura siguió contemplando su perfil de manera incrédula.

¿Por qué él siempre hacía eso?

Un momento la hacía sentir como la persona en la que más confiara en todo el mundo y al siguiente segundo se cerraba completamente a ella; como si fuera una extraña, dando respuestas evasivas.

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y decidió decir exactamente lo que pensaba.

- Todos estos años y a veces siento que no te conozco ni un poco. –

No se atrevió ni siquiera a mirarlo, sólo podía escuchar el muy ligero sonido de los copos de nieve cayendo contra la helada capa en sus pies; porque el alto Shinobi, tampoco, se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra.

Lo decidió. Si iba a olvidarse de su sentimiento "especial" por Kakashi, ése era el mejor momento.

Tomó aire y se preparó para caminar.

- No quiero interrumpir algún momento personal. Nos vemos, Kakashi. Cuídate. – Declaró mientras daba el primer paso pero, para su sorpresa, siendo interrumpida por una confortable y larga mano que sujetaba su muñeca izquierda.

- Cuando encontré a mi Padre con un kunai enterrado; por él mismo, en su estomago, corrí sin saber hacia donde me dirigía. Sólo quería escapar de lo que había visto. Cuando Minato-sensei me encontró, fue aquí y estaba nevando. -

Sakura tomó aire ante la inesperada confesión hecha por el Shinobi. Giró para verlo de frente, al mismo tiempo en que se desprendía de la mano que la había hecho quedarse ahí.

No sabía qué responder, pero para su sorpresa el Shinobi continuó hablando.

- Después me convertí en un imbécil que sólo seguía las reglas, claro, hasta que Obito me salvó el trasero y me regaló su ojo especial; y sólo costó la vida del mejor amigo que he tenido. Unos meses después, cuando salí del hospital la primera vez que caí en coma por el desgaste de chacra que me causa el Sharingan, vine aquí… y estaba nevando.

Mordió sus labios ante la triste historia del Ninja Copia y que ella había causado fuera descubierta. Otra vez había cometido un error al no respetar los sentimientos de sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué no pudo, simplemente, entender que él fuera introvertido en ése aspecto?

Sabía quién era Obito; la Quinta alguna vez le había mencionado los nombres de los compañeros de equipo de su ex maestro, pero, jamás, se enteró cuál fue el impacto que tuvieron en la vida del Ninja Copia.

- Durante el ataque del Kyuubi, Minato-sensei y Rin, dieron sus vidas para salvar a la villa. Ellos eran las únicas personas que me importaban en ése tiempo. En el invierno de ése año, en Konoha cayó la nevada más intensa que se ha visto en la villa… Y hoy, volvió a nevar.

Sakura suavizó su mirada, conmovida por la historia y al mismo tiempo, creyendo entender por _quién_, Kakashi, estaba relacionando ésa nueva nevada.

Tragó el nudo en la garganta que se había formado.

Tenía que decirle algo, ¡lo que fuera!

Esperando decir las cosas correctamente, comenzó a hablar.

- … Kakashi creo que en el fondo todos sabíamos que Sasuke jamás iba a regresar. No debes sentirte… -

- Naruto… – Interrumpió el Shichidaime, desconcertando la ninja médico. Definitivamente eso no lo esperaba. Sabía que él se reflejaba en Uchiha, pero nunca creyó que la tristeza del Shinobi fuera por Uzumaki.

Sin saber qué decir, espero a que Kakashi continuara. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo.

- A quién perdimos en realidad fue a Naruto, él es quién debe ser Hokage; era su sueño. Le fallé a él y a su Padre. – Hatake tomó un descanso breve, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando todo el coraje que tenía contra sí mismo, siguió con su plática. – Tal vez si les hubiera puesto más atención a ti y a Naruto en lugar de a Sasuke, o si nunca le hubiera enseñado el Chidori, o sino hubiera creído que Sasuke confiaba lo suficientemente en nosotros para ayudarlo, o si hubiera hecho otro plan el día que Naruto… No sé, pude haber hecho las cosas mejor. Pude haber sido un mejor maestro para ustedes. – Concluyó.

Sakura notó como la mirada del hombre de cabellos plata cambiaba de ira a derrota; algo que para ella no iba con Kakashi.

Alguna vez Genma le había dicho que su líder tenía la tendencia a culparse por lo que pasaba a su alrededor; incluyendo las decisiones de los demás y al parecer todo lo que había pasado con el equipo siete no era la excepción.

La Kunoichi miró hacia la capa de nieve pensando profundamente.

- Kakashi, tal vez no fuiste tú quién nos enseñó todo para ser un Ninja, pero nos demostraste cómo ser uno. Nos diste la lección más importante de todas y nos enseñaste el camino que Naruto y yo decidimos seguir; nunca dejar atrás a un amigo. Si Sasuke no lo entendió, no debes sentirte culpable, él se dejó llevar por el resentimiento que tenía, culpando a otros de su dolor. – Comentó la Kunoichi perdiéndose de la mirada orgullosa y sorprendida del Shinobi.

Ni en un millón de años pensó que Sakura lo tuviera en tan buen concepto después de haber ignorado su formación Ninja. Por supuesto que de la chiquilla vanidosa y con un amor un tanto enfermizo, poco quedaba.

Sakura tuvo que madurar, al igual que todos, gracias a los golpes de la vida. La Kunoichi descubrió su talento como médico al lado de la Godaime, y se convirtió en una mujer llena de talentos. Tan mortal como bella. Con muchas contradicciones; un poco escalofriante pero infinitamente compasiva, de carácter volátil pero amorosa, valiente y con poca auto-confianza; simplemente Sakura.

Cuando Haruno regresó su atención hacia el Sichidaime notó que la tristeza lo había dejado y que él estaba sonriendo ligeramente. Auto-felicitándose por ése _enorme _logro; pues se trataba de la persona más introvertida que conociera, curveó sus labios.

- Además, creo que tenemos que confiar en que Hinata está trayendo devuelta a nuestro 'ninja-número-uno-en-sorprender-a-la-gente-cabeza-hueca.' – Agregó con una muy suave risa que fue imitada por Hatake.

- Es un buen aliciente no aceptar ser su novia hasta que regrese a ser el Naruto del que ella se enamoró. – Comentó el líder de la aldea mientras volvía a mirar al cielo y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma. Ése era el Kakashi que ella conocía, con la más grande careta de despreocupado pero que dentro de sí guardaba grandes sentimientos para las personas cercanas a él.

Imitó la postura del Hokage y emitió un corta pero verdadera opinión de lo que sentía por Hyuuga y Naruto.

- Hacen una linda pareja. –

Pasó un poco de tiempo en que ambos se concentraron en el silencio que los rodeaba. Para Sakura, ése tipo de momentos eran los que amaba al estar cerca de su ex sensei. Donde no había palabras, sólo un mutuo entendimiento más allá de las oraciones.

Y cómo en mucho tiempo no se había sentido, estaba completamente en paz.

- Hablando de parejas, los consejeros me exigen elegir una esposa antes de que termine el año; o ellos lo harán por mí. – Comentó Kakashi cómo si fuera la conversación más casual que pudiera ofrecer; muy a su estilo perezoso… y rompiendo la pequeña burbuja de armonía que hasta ése momento Haruno había sentido. No todos los días el hombre al que amas te comenta que lo están obligando a casarse, cómo si te pidiera que le pasaras la sal durante una comida.

Sakura, siendo la persona extra-apasionada que era, reaccionó de la forma más natural. Miró hacia Hatake rápidamente, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos y con las mejillas completamente rojas; pura furia conformaba el aura que emanaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esos bastardos! ¡¿Creen que pueden decidir todo?! ¡¡Tú eres el Hokage, patea sus arrugados y seniles traseros!! ¡¡Haz algo!! – Gritó mientras apretaba los puños de manera irracional. Si los consejeros hubieran pasado por allí, Kakashi no dudaba ni por un segundo que Haruno les hubiera mostrado exactamente lo que pensaba de su nueva imposición al Hokage… y no sería precisamente con palabras.

Rió ligeramente y miró directo a Sakura.

- Me gustaría, pero probamente encontrarían la manera para hacer más miserable mi vida. – Comentó; para desesperación de la médico, de nuevo, a su muy casual estilo. Ella estaba queriendo arrancarse el cabello por la noticia de la próxima boda y Kakashi actuaba como si _él _no fuera el novio y obligado a dar el famoso: "_Sí, acepto._" – Creo que su candidata es la nieta de la consejera. – Agregó el Shinobi.

Sakura sintió un súbito mareo y muchas ganas de regresar su comida. Tan sólo imaginar casado a Kakashi le causaba escalofríos, pero imaginarlo con la malcriada nieta de la consejera; bueno, Sakura sencillamente no sabía como expresar su desaprobación.

- ¡¿Ésa idiota?! Pero si sólo es una chica que cree que por vestirse como Kunoichi ya es una. Además, actúa como si el piso por el que camina no la mereciera… No es tu tipo. – Trató de explicar la Kunoichi, sintiendo que le faltaban palabras para desacreditar a _"ésa tipa," _por qué, dicha _"tipa" _no era lo suficientemente buena para su ex sensei.

- No, no lo es. No imagino casarme con una versión más joven de la consejera. Probablemente moriría de un infarto en la luna de miel al ver ése rostro. –

Que bien, al menos él no tenía intenciones románticas con la imitación-más-barata-de-Kunoichi que acaba de descubrir Sakura en la nieta de la consejera. Sintiéndose infinitamente mejor, decidió tomar con humor la situación de su amigo.

- ¡Jaja! Seguro que sólo quieren controlarte más. – Comentó riendo.

Kakashi suspiró resignadamente fijando su atención en la de ojos verdes.

- Créeme, no lo dudo ni por un microsegundo. –

Sakura rió de nuevo ante el comentario de su ex sensei. Kakashi debía tener una de las peores suertes en el mundo, ¿A que otro Hokage le habían impuesto un matrimonio?

De repente, detuvo su risa porque notó algo.

- Espera… ¡¡Kakashi, hoy termina el año!! ¡¡Debemos conseguirte esposa!! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! – Exclamó y, tomando la mano del Hokage, comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta de la Villa. Tenía que pensar rápido en la candidata perfecta. ¿Kurenai?… Err, no, demasiada ocupada con su hijo pre-adolescente. ¿Anko?… Definitivamente; _NO._ ¿Quién más? Se detuvo y miró a Kakashi. – ¿Tienes alguien en mente? – Preguntó un poco avergonzada. Tal vez debió cuestionar sus ideales antes de planear la futura vida del Shinobi.

Soltó la muñeca del Hokage y esperó por una respuesta.

- … Sí. – Replicó Hatake después de algunos segundos.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó la Kunoichi, sintiendo su corazón romperse. Hasta unos momentos antes se había sentido aliviada porque Kakashi parecía no estar de acuerdo con la idea de un matrimonio, pero el saber que él _sí _deseaba compartir su vida entera con alguien, la había destrozado. Miró hacia la nieve. – Supongo que eso hace las cosas más fáciles para ti. – Dijo rezando porque en su voz no se notara lo difícil que todo eso era para ella.

Alzó ligeramente los ojos y logró ver a Kakashi rascando su mejilla y mirando hacia otra dirección.

- Eso espero, aunque sinceramente no sé si ella me acepte. – Declaró el usuario del Sharingan.

- ¡Sería una idiota sino lo hiciera! – Gritó la Kunoichi notando que se había dejado llevar, una vez más, por sus emociones. Bajó la mirada cuando Hatake se concentró en ella ante ésa espontanea exclamación.

De repente todo el peso de la realidad cayó en sus hombros. Kakashi se iba a casar con alguna mujer que él mismo había elegido. Él iba a compartir todo con su esposa, sus momentos malos, sus alegrías, su cama, su futuro… y Sakura se vería irremediablemente desplazada del puesto de la mujer más cercana a Hatake.

Se mordió los labios.

Si era su decisión ella lo respetaría; aunque se le fuera el alma en ello.

Lo miró de nuevo.

- Tienes que decírselo hoy mismo, Kakashi. – Declaró con voz suave. Por un momento sintió la gran necesidad de tocar su enmascarada mejilla, pero lo desechó de inmediato. Lo último que Kakashi necesitaba era sospechar; justo ése día, que su ex alumna lo amaba en secreto.

Él asintió una sola vez de manera firme.

- Por eso he estado aquí, esperando. – Declaró Kakashi sonriendo de manera apenada.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¡Maldición! No sólo su ex sensei se iba a casar, sino que ella estaba arruinando el momento y apenándolo lo suficiente como para no decirle que estaba "sobrando" en el lugar.

Sintió algo más rompiéndose dentro de ella ante la nueva información. Ahora, Sakura, ya no tenía por qué estar allí, el lugar, en realidad le pertenecía a otra.

Ajustó la mochila que estaba bajo su abrigo y se preparó para salir definitivamente de la vida de Hatake Kakashi. No sin antes disculparse profundamente.

- Siento si interrumpí, yo no quería… -

- … por ti, desde hace más de cinco horas. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿no sabes que no es muy bueno para la salud estar bajo una nevada por muy ligera que sea? –

- … en verdad lo lamento, ahora me iré, si ella me encuentra aquí tal vez piense que tú… Espera, ¿qué? – Preguntó la desconcertada chica de cabello rosa. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él había estado esperando por ella? ¿Ella era con quién él quería casarse?

- Pregunté que por qué tardaste tanto tiempo, que si no sabes que no es bueno para la salud est… -

- ¡Antes de eso, idiota! – Gritó la Médico interrumpiéndolo, demasiado nerviosa para notar que acababa de insultar al hombre que había implicado querer casarse con ella, pero _necesitaba _una verdadera confirmación.

Kakashi suspiró y se acercó a sólo un metro de la Kunoichi. ¿Quién diría que era más fácil tratar con un Naruto poseído por su; literalmente, demonio interno, que confesar sus sentimientos?

Tomó aire y miró fijamente a la chica sorprendida frente a él.

- Tú eres la persona con la que quiero casarme, Sakura… Claro si tú lo deseas también. – Dijo. ¡Ahí estaba su confesión! ¡Concisa y clara!

Pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio. Donde la médico se repetía mentalmente las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- … ¿Por qué? – Preguntó finalmente la Kunoichi; aún perpleja. Simplemente, la vida no era tan bondadosa con ella como para hacer que el hombre al que amaba también sintiera lo mismo por ella, debía haber otro motivo. ¿Sería la amenaza de los consejeros?

Para desgracia del nervioso Shinobi – aunque no lo demostrara – Sakura parecía no entender que detrás de sus palabras estaba toda la admiración que sentía por ella, que también estaba confesando que mientras más la conocía más se maravillaba de su hermosa personalidad, que adoraba hacerla enojar y reír porque sus ojos verdes resplandecían ante todas sus emociones, que su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando escuchaba su voz, que sus manos temblaban al estar cerca de ella, que se sentía muy poderoso cuando la atención de la Kunoichi estaba enfocada exclusivamente en él, que no podía pensar en otra mujer para compartir su vida… que, simplemente, él quería ser un mejor hombre para ella.

Aclaró su garganta y trató de explicar el fuerte sentimiento que generaba en él.

- No pienses que es por los consejeros, su amenaza sólo me hizo reflexionar sobre mi vida; de hecho ya tengo un plan para que Naruto acepte ser Hokage hoy mismo, incluye a Hinata, un kunai que su padre me regaló cuando llegué a rango Jounin, y _mucho _chantaje emocional con el argumento de que debería cambiar su apellido por el de su padre y continuar su legado. En realidad, probablemente tenga que seguir educándolo para que sea un buen Hokage, porque siendo sinceros, Naruto ni siquiera sabe como hacer un buen presupuesto para la villa…

Sakura había dejado de escucharlo desde las primeras siete palabras. Su atención sólo estaba enfocada en ése nuevo lado que él le estaba mostrando; un Kakashi divagando; dándole vueltas al asunto, nervioso y _muy _ligeramente sonrojado, mirando para todos lados excepto en su dirección. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…

- Kakashi, ¿me amas? –

Hatake detuvo su fallido intento de confesión sentimental por la pregunta de su ex asistente. Durante todo el tiempo en que había notado su extraño sentir por la joven, no se había atrevido a ponerle un titulo; tal vez por miedo a un posible rechazo. Pero sus referencias eran lo que Naruto decía sentir por Hinata y la miseria de Kurenai cuando murió Asuma. Kakashi tenía los mismos 'síntomas' que el rubio, pero, a veces, podía jurar que eran mucho más intensos; y él no creía tener la fuerza necesaria para poder continuar con su vida si algo le sucediera a Sakura, como lo había hecho Kurenai.

Miró directamente a la de ojos verdes.

- … Más que a nada. – Dijo sin pensar, sólo se había dejado llevar por su sentir.

Sakura miró la sinceridad en el solitario ojo de su ex sensei. Por medio de él siempre había podido decir qué es lo que Kakashi sentía, pero siempre con una ligera duda de estar en lo correcto. Sin embargo, en ése momento, su único ojo visible le decía muchísimo más que sus palabras.

Sonrió lentamente y descubrió, cuando miró a Kakashi hacerlo también, que entre ellos no era necesario un: "Te amo" Ella estaba segura que él la amaba y lo mismo pasaba con él.

De cualquier manera, había una respuesta que darle; por la que él había estado esperando bajo la nieve por más de cinco horas.

- … Bien, entonces ¿en donde está mi anillo de compromiso? – Respondió la Kunoichi, feliz como nunca. Kakashi levantó la ceja izquierda sonriendo de medio lado bajo su máscara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo me aceptaste por un diamante? – Preguntó el alto Shinobi terminando con la distancia entre ellos. Colocó su pesada mano en las rosadas mejillas de la médico; la piel era tan suave como él la había imaginado. – Tan materialista. – Declaró mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes que tanto disfrutaba.

Sakura rió abiertamente y llevó su manos hacia el pecho masculino.

- No sólo pienso en la joya, también en el hombre hincado frente a mí. – Comentó y después dio un sorpresivo empujón con las manos. – ¡Hazlo bien! – "Ordenó" sonriendo y alejándolo de ella.

Kakashi rió tontamente. Ésa era la mandona chica; de ridículo cabello color rosa, de la que se había enamorado.

Lentamente, y para deleite de la Médico, el Shinobi se colocó sobre una rodilla mientras extraía de su abrigo una pequeña caja blanca y mostraba su contenido; el anillo más hermoso que Sakura hubiera visto, simplemente porque se lo estaba ofreciendo el hombre al que amaba. Si el diamante era grande o no, ni siquiera le interesaba.

La propuesta de matrimonio y la respuesta sobraban, ambos sabían que a partir de ése momento su vida era también para el otro… y nada parecía augurar un mejor futuro que eso.

Sólo Kakashi hizo una pequeña nota mental para después: Preguntarle a Sakura si lo había hecho hincarse porque le parecía sexy, tener a sus pies, al hombre más poderoso de la villa. Si ella le decía que sí, entonces, la llevaría de inmediato a su casa para que lo pudiera ver con su uniforme completo… Después de todo, tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en su "sexy-puesto-político."

_FIN._

* * *

_Quiero desearles a todas(os) – si hay algún chico por acá – un año lleno de éxitos, salud y alegría; para ustedes y sus seres queridos._

_Un abrazo gigante y que sepan estarán en mis pensamientos a la hora del brindis ;-)_

_Me despido por éste año, pero pronto regreso; probablemente con el segundo capítulo de "Experiencia canina." _

_Un beso y… ¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! ^.^_


End file.
